The Love of a Vampire
by GlitterPeach
Summary: When Elena come to Mystic Falls, she is suprised to see what she finds. TVD/Delena/T for language and sexual commerce/Rights go to Pitch Perfect for part 1
1. The Newest Soul

The Love In A Vampire

part 1

MULTI POV ADVENTURE

**Link(s) for this chapte**r:

**Tyler**:

**Elena**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSldH18j2ABuzoI8gFDXJAq adAaozzMxjT2AfCd1Shw5KxNdQVI _Q

**Stefan**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSypTZ109YhKyuRaKmGt6RP ZqyfVvsktFprAxPMc-YyQpZI1jN4

**Damon**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTamJJDguIjXrFWbtZ0U46L -FEvbsmrqu25dtEM_hYX-zSTQh58_w

**Caroline**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTqYvUsBY4oFnFfSOiRu546 uRgfb2uJPat_KyfQks1Gsb24vVDd

**Bonnie**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRyHwQVTogd-L0Kb8WQ3t2DtUEh1sErIQvLj6zUo QI-Ovdng4PP

**ELENA`S POV:**

Ever since they died, I've fallen into a depression. I have pills, but I don't take them. They make me dizzy and my mouth gets dry. Lately, I noticed them **diminishing** repeatedly. I have a hunch that Jeremy, my brother, has been taking them. He needs them more than I do.

I thought about this until a jerk started honking at these cheerleaders walking on the opposite side of the street. I shook my head. I hope the whole town isn't like that douche.

I finally got to the entrance of the school. Breathe in, Elena. I went in and walked straight to the office, which, luckily, was to the left of the entrance.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Miss Gilbert!' the blonde receptionist, who looked no older than I, said over excitedly.

"Thanks, I guess," I said not really sure what to do, while she search for documents in the filing cabinet.

She handed me a paper, a sticky note, and a flyer. ''The paper has you schedule, The sticky note, combination. Lastly, the flyer is for the weekly pep rally, where all students get together and have a sing-off, it really hypes up the Football players and the Cheerleaders."

"Thanks, I should get going before I`m late," I said taking a step back with each word.

"Bye! See you in homeroom!" she waved.

I laughed silently at her enthusiasm as I walked to my locker. 174. Here we are! I opened it up and put my jacket in it. I took out the books that were in it in my messenger bag and closed the door. Finally, I was on my way to class. I looked at the schedule. Period 1, Mr. Saltzman, room 142. I found it and walked. Hardly anybody was there.

I took a seat in the middle by the windows. The door opened and there was the blonde receptionist. She saw me and let out a tiny shriek and sat right beside me.

"Hey, I`m Caroline!" she practically yelled.

'Hi," I reciprocated with trying to copy her enthusiasm.

"Are you going to the rally at 3?!" she inquired.

I saw no problem in going.

"Count me in!' I said. Her mood is very infectious.

She squealed," EEEP! You're in our group, okay?"

I nodded, because the bell had rung and the teacher was coming in.

"Let`s begin," the man I presumed to be Mr. Saltzman said.

SKIP TO 3`OCLOCK:

ELENA`S POV:

After my last hour I was dragged to the gymnasium by Caroline. I was with her all day today, since we have all classes together. When we got to the gym we walked over to our group, and Caroline started pointing out the groups.

"We are known as `The Cheerleaders' we are the best!" Caroline winked and I laughed.

"They" she pointed at a bunch of people wearing scarves and pink,"are not competion, they sing lots of Madonna and GaGa."

I nodded.

She pointed at another group laying down on the floor, playing with their hair. "The druggies also no comp, but they do have good voices,"

I smiled at her good sportsman ship.

"Lastly, we hav-" she was cut off my the announcer.

"Everybody here?" more nods,"Okay lets play!" he opened him mouth to sing, but a group of boys busted through the doors and started singing:

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_

_You're so fine_

_You blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey, Hey Hey __Mick__ey_

_You`re so-__  
_

**T**hey were cut off by the Madonna group, singing:

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_I'll be yours till the end of time_

_Cause you make me feel_

_Yeah, you make me feel_

_So shiny and new  
Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first tim__ lik-_

**The druggies countered wit****h**:

_Like the one in me_

_That's O. 's _

_see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes_

_Let's get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire awa-_

They were cut off by a girl from our group, named Bonnie:

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on  
Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care I love the smell of It_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

**One Jock stared at Bonnie and started singing:**

_Sex baby_

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Alright  
Let's talk about sex_

_A little bit, a little bit  
Let's talk about sex, bab-_

**Caroline looked at the guy who started singing `Hey Mickey` and sang:**

_Baby, all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me too_

_And I-_

_**Then a tall, Raven haired guy, with piercing blue**_** eyes looked straight at me and sang;**

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all in the world to me  
It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the first time  
_

**I finally found my time to jump in; I rapped:**

_It's going down fade to Blackstreet_

_The hornies got at me collab creations bump; like acne_

_No doubt, I put it down never slouch_

_As long as my credit could vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me, straight up  
_

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour with homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers  
_

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got them open up all over town_

_Strictly bitch she don't play around_

_Cover much ground got game by the pound  
_

_Getting paid is her forte_

_Each and every day true player way_

_I can't get her outta my mind_

_I think about the girl all the time  
_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity,_

_I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_,No diggity, _

_I got to bag it up_

_Baby,  
_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, _

_I got to bag it up_

_ I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, _

_I got to bag it up babe  
_

_ I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity,_

_ I got to bag it up_

_ we out_

When I got done, the announcer said,"Everyone take a break, the results will be in 5."

Our group walked over to the jocks. When we got close, Caroline ran up to the boy she sang to and gave him a hug.

"Elena, this is Tyler, my boyfriend," she smiled and I shook him outstretched hand.

She then moved over to the boy Bonnie was holding hands with.

"This is Stefan," she began,"Bonnie`s courter!" she beamed.

"Nice to meet you," I said convincingly., but really feigning interest in it all._  
_

The time in which Caroline introduced everyone to me, I felt someone staring. I look to the direction that I thought the person was. It was the jock the sang to me. As soon as we made eye contact, the boy walked up to me and introduced his self.

"Hello, Im Damon Salvatore. Stefan is my brother," he said nodding his head over to Stefan.

"Elena," I said smiling for real.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

I must have look puzzled, because he explained further.

"Barbie said your name at least 20 times," he said winking.

"Oh, I forgot,"

Someone called his name and he checked his watch

"Ah, time to get ready for the game. See ya there?" he asked

"Sure."

With my answer he smiled and ran to catch up with the rest of the players.


	2. The Gate of Obsession

**Stefan's POV:**

**My mind drifted back to the old times when I saw her.**

"_Hurry, Stefan!" Katherine yelled as she jogged through the woods, "The sun is going down beyond the hills!"_

"_I'm coming, Katherine," I told her while laughing, "I'm coming."_

_We emerged from the trees, to find a beautiful meadow dotted with the rare Purple Lily. I gasped, these lilies were used to cure many health issues, but are very hard to find._

"_We have to gather these lilies for the nurses, Katherine," I exclaimed frantically while picking the flowers._

_She laughed. I turned around to see blue veins snaking under her eyes and her canines growing larger and pointed. I dropped the flowers and ran._

_What is she? Is she a vampire? No, she can not be! The sheriff rid the town of the blood driven beasts years ago! _

_The thoughts raced through my mind as I ran. When I thought it was far enough, I leaned near a tree. I closed my eyes and listened for any signs of bei__ng followed. Not hearing anything, I opened my eyes to see Katherine, still in her monstrous form._

"_You will not move," she said in a calm voice._

"_I will not move," I repeated reluctantly._

"_You will not feel pain."_

"_Not feel pain," I said. _

_It felt like she was in my head, rearranged my thoughts and better choices. Then, a haze drifted over me, as I stood completely still. The next thing I know she was biting into her arm and putting __it__ to my mouth. I could feel the metallic, red liquid drifting into my throat. She then pulled a knife from behind her back and stabbed me in the stomach. I clutched the shaft of it as I fell to the cool ground. I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time._

**I was shaken from my day-mare by my brother, he was telling me it was time for practice. I gladly went with him so my mind could have something to focus on, other than the chilling thought of the arrival of m****y**** current vampiric state.**

"**Brother?" Damon asked once we were on the field, "Is everything fine?''**

"**Magnificent," I said sarcasticly and rolled my eyes, "Its Just a teenage girl that looks exactly like the love of my life! Tell me you haven't seen it! She looks just like Katherine, Damon!''**

"**I may have noticed her resemblance to our creator,'' he said shy****ly. I shuddered thinking of another man on my soul mate. Tyler mustve been listening because he walked over to us and asked us who Kathrine was.**

"**Our creator and ****my love," I cooed.**

**Damon snorted, as did Tyler.**

"**Ive never seen you so lovey, Stefan, I like it!" he and Damon laughed for a while, until Coach Robbs blew the whistle for us to line up.**

"**Come on, Bastards," I told them as we ran to do drills with the rest of the team.**


	3. The Darkest Beginning

**Caroline's POV on Wednesday:**

**_Ellie hasn't been to school in two days. Whats wrong? My mom did say she was working on a vampire murder case. The paper said it was a girl named Jenna __Somme rs.__ Maybe it was Elena, too! _I gasped out loud at the thought, earning a few stares from students. _No. No. No. I rebuke the thought in the name of Klaus, the maker of my bloodline._**

**I decided to stop thinking of the possibilities. She was becoming my best friend! She can't be dead already! Maybe she isn't de- OH! There's Ty! **

**I walked over to my boyfriend at his locker.**

"**Hey Babe," he greeted and kissed me.**

"**Hi!" I began, "Have you seen Elena lately?"**

"**Not since Monday, but I hear-" he was cut off by the eerie silence of the students around us. **

**We followed their gazes to the entrance of the school. There stood Elena. I wondered why everyone was staring at her. She noticed too, but she walked quietly to the end of the hall and made a left.**

"**See you at lunch?" I said to Tyler, but looking at Elena.**

"**Sure."**

**I left him and followed Elena. I followed her until she went out the doors to The Stoner Circle, then I used my vampire speed-y thing to get behind her and tap her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.**

"**Caroline! What are you doing?!" she half shouted at me.**

"**I followed you so I could see whats up...you haven't been to school in two days, Elena!" I said.**

**I could see and smell the tears welling in her eyes as she stumbled out her next words.**

"**I-M-my Aunt Jenna was attacked by an animal on her morning jog, her body was found yesterday. She is being cremated today."**

**I hugged her for a bit before I pulled back.**

"**Its going to be all right," I was quite satisfied when her pupils dilated and she repeated what I said.**

"**You will be strong for your brother and take care of him," I said, remembering the brother she told me about. **

"**I will be strong and take of my brother," she repeated.**

"**You will not remember this compulsion," I quickly added.**

"**Nope."**

"**Ellie, would you like to skip school and try to find evidence to Jenna's attack?" I asked and her pupils went back to normal and she nodded.**

**We walked to the woods where the body was found and saw blood as well as police tape surrounding the spot.**

"**Lets look more from where she came," Elena suggested.**

**The wind blew and I could sense somethings presence. I could feel my canines growing as I pushed Elena behind me and growled.**

"**Come forward," I spoke, but heard nothing, "Come forward!' I said again but sterner.**

**A chuckle sounded from the woods to my left.**

"**Aw, little Carolina trying to be brave?" Kol Michealson appeared.**

**I growled again, "Why are you here?" I asked.**

"**Malibu doesn't think I feel remorse?"**

"**You killed Jenna?" I asked shocked.**

"**The runners are the best kind," he smirked. He then looked at Elena and his smile faded.**

"**Tatia?" He took a step forward and Elena rushed back and fell. On her way down, she cut her arm.**

**I turned around and closed my eyes, I could feel my human side slipping as my vampire one told me to feed. I ignored it and opened my eyes. I knelt in front of her. I bit my arm and put it to her mouth. She struggled, but enough of my blood got in her system. I turned to see Kol standing closer to me.**

"**She isn't Tatia, is she?" He said, sounding like he wanted to convince himself.**

"**No, her name is Elena." I said as I tried to pull the White Oak stake from my bag without him noticing. When I accidentally dropped it, his eyes snapped to me. He then sped forward and grabbed Elena by the neck.**

"**Touch the stake and she dies." he said holding his finger nail at her throat, I assume to slit it.**

"**No, please don't," Elena whimpered and tried to get loose, but he held her waist firmly.**

"**Kill her and you will be gone. Forever," I said, kinda lamely I may add.**

"**Ha! You? Going to kill me? An Original," he chuckled cockily.**

"**Well, maybe with White Oak," I said with the same attitude as him.**

"**We rid the town of White Oak when we burnt the bridge!" he yelled, scaring Elena and she squirmed again.**

"**You forgot the sign," I winked.**

**In a fit of rage he snapped her neck and let her fall to the ground.**

"**No," I cried out, "Why?" is all I got out before he snapped my neck as well.**

**When I woke up, I groaned and rolled over. There was Elena and the stake was gone. I groaned. How am I to tell Damon and Stefan that the new girl is a vampire. Ugh. Sad face. I finally stood up and picked the leaves out of my hair. I got my phone out and scrolled through the contacts. _Stefan._****Well I have to tell him sometime. I tapped on his name and put the phone to my ear.**

"**Hello, _Carol of the bells!_" Stefan answered excitedly, oblivious to the current situation.**

"**Stefan," I said seriously, "I need you."**

**Sensing the seriousness in my voice, he replied, "Where are you?"**

"**The crime scene in the woods, you'll smell the blood," I answered.**

"**Ill be there in 3."**

"**Okay," I said as i hung up the phone.**

**As I hung up, I heard a stirring. I looked at Elena. She was sitting up. Her eyes snapping open, her hands going to her head, as she screamed and backed up to a tree. I knelt down and put my hands on her knees. She looked at me scared, tears streaming down her face, her veins popping out from all the nearby blood. She was terrified and she didn't know how to control it.**

"**Elena," she squirmed and whimpered, "Elena," I said again, "Listen to me!"**

**Gradually she stopped squirming but still held her ears closed.**

**I told her calmly, "Listen to my voice, and only my voice. Breathe through your mouth and close your eyes."**

**She did what I told her and the veins slowly retreated from under her eyes as she took her hands off her ears.**

"**Caroline?" she asked.**

**Right then I smelled Stefan walk up.**

"**Is she?" he asked.**

"**Yes," I replied, "She needs blood or she`ll die."**

**He nodded knowingly, "We wont let her die...ever."**


	4. Prisoner of Darkness

_**Elena's POV:**_

Its dark. I cant see anything. I spun around, searching for any clue to where I was or why I was here. A gust of wind blew and sent chills around my body. When the wind stopped, the coldness it brought didn't leave. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of me. I shielded my eyes from the blast. When my eyes adjusted, I could see two doors. Portals would be a better word.

One was framed in an intricate, golden masterpiece. Inside. Was a mess of purple and black swirls and clouds. The other was simple, it had a beautiful, dirty white marble outer edge. The inside was cascading with blues of every type, it was wonderful. My mind told me to pick one to stay in forever, whatever was inside would be my home.

"I can help," said my lifelong friend Matt Donovan.

"Matt?" I turned and asked.

"Yes, Kitty," as he said that my mind filled with memories of us.

_We were watching films. Laughing and smiling at Matt saying he can act better than Leonardo DiCaprio._

"_Lets see," I say smiling._

_He gets down on the ground and grabs my hands._

"_I love you Jack," I said starting the scene._

"Don't you do that! Don't you say your goodbyes, not yet, do you understand me?" he answered seriously. I understood what he was doing now.

"I'm so cold,"

"I promise, your going to get out of here, your going to go on and your going to make lots of babies and your going to watch them grow. Your going to die an old, an old lady, warm in her bed, not here, not this night, not like this, do you understand me?" He said. I could see that he meant I wasn't going to die depressed.

"I can't feel my body," I continued testing his loyalty to his plan.

"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you and I'm thankful for that Rose, I'm thankful. You must, you must, you must.. do me this honor, you must promise me that you will survive, that you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now Rose and never let go of that promise," he looked me in the eyes.

"I promise..."

"Never let go."

I pulled him on to the couch with me and said the last line, "I'_ll never let go Matt, I'll never let go.  
I promise."_

The memory ended.

"Ill never let go," I told the young boy standing in front of me.

He smiled, "Come with me then."

I followed him to the blue portal.

"Go through and I will be there." he promised.

I took a breath, closed my eyes and stepped through.

My eyes opened. I was in the woods. I could smell a strong metallic smell nearby. My ears screamed. I clutched my ears and screamed. My back hit a tree. I could hear cars honking loudly, people screaming at each other, I could her footsteps crunching the leaves, but most of all I could hear Caroline telling me to focus just on her. I started to cry. Something was in my mouth and I didn't know what.

"Listen to my voice, and only my voice. Breathe through your mouth and close your eyes," Caroline said.

I did what she said and the things in my mouth went away. I took my hands off my ears and opened my eyes.

"Caroline?" I asked to make sure, because the dream I had messed with me.

"Is she?" Stefan appeared behind **Caroline**

"She needs blood or she will die," Caroline said to Stefan.

"We wont let her die...ever," he nodded.

My inner voice laughed at his corny line. Since when is my inner self so rude?

"Where is Matt?" I asked.

"Matt?" Stefan asked a little jealous, might I add. My subconscious laughed again. God, she is a bitch!

"He is my best friend. He said he would be here when I went through the portal,"

"He convinced you to go through?" asked Stefan.

I nodded and asked, "What is going on?"

"Every one has a choice when they die: Vampire or Heaven and Hell, if, of course, they have vampire blood in their system. Vampire wins most of the time because the most important person in their life is pulling them to the Earth entrance. Also the possibility of Hell is kind of psychs you out," Damon appeared out of nowhere and said.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"You cant hide from me, brother, especially if its vampire related" he smirked. _Cocky bastard_ my mind said.

"He's right," Caroline piped in, "Tyler told me to come back."

"Mother told me," Damon said sadly. My conscious smiled and said _Well maybe he isn't so bad._

"Vampire? They're real?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Damon said as he knelt at my side,"We'll be here for you," he looked me in the eyes and touched my shoulder. I could see a shimmer of goodness, and in that moment I knew I could trust him.

I nodded and tried to get up but fell back down. My head started spinning and I couldn't see straight, "Whoa."

"Blood," said Caroline, "she needs blood."

Damon picked me up bridal style. Stefan gave him a cold stare.

"What? She cant stand," he smirked. I got weaker by the second.

"Shut the hell up! My head is spinning!" I yelled.

"I'll bring her to the house. You get a blood bag from the hospital," Damon said as help got a better hold of me.

I suddenly felt a gust of wind. I opened my eyes. The world rushed by in a blur. I looked up to see Damon. I snuggled into his chest scared. He laughed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes Damon," I told him, "Just...weak."

"We're almost there. Don't worry, L."

"L?" I asked.

"Your new nickname," He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

We slowly came to a stop and he asked," You okay to walk?"

"I think..." I said as he put me down on a porch and unlocked, what I believe was, his front door.

He went in and I tried to follow, but I couldn't get through. It felt like I was walking into glass.

"You may come in," he said.

"I cant. I have no idea whats going on!" I said pressing on the entrance.

"Trust me," he looked me in the eyes and I saw the same glimmer.

I listened and walked through. I looked at him. He smiled and I got butterflies, Wait..butterflies?

t through here," he motioned to the living room with one hand, and guided me on he lower back with the other. I got shivers. Shivers? Elena! Pull yourself together! You don't like him! Caroline says he is trouble. Caroline says Stefan is good for me. Wait, since when does _Elena Marie Gilbert _listen to just anybody? Never! That's right. Never!

By then we were on the couch. I felt sweat on my forehead. I felt weak and tired.

"Damon? I don't feel well," I said as I laid my head on a pillow.

"The vampire blood is making its way out of your system. Once you complete your transition, you'll be fine," he said.

"I like you. Your nice,"I said clearly delusional.

He laughed, "Oh? What do you like about me?" he asked getting closer.

"Your pretty..." I said before I drifted of to sleep.

I was woken by Caroline telling me to sit up. I groaned as I struggled to sit up.

"What?" I asked fully awake.

"We have the blood," she responded and gave me a glass.

I took it cringing as I felt those horrifying "fangs" in my mouth.

"I just drink?" I asked.

They nodded and I took a sip. I immediatley felt sick when it went down my throat. I set down the glass an ran outside. I threw up the blood in the bushes. After I finished, I was aware of someone pullin my hair back. I wiped my mouth and got up.

"What happened?" Damon asked lettin go of my hair.

"She needs a vein," Stefan said staring at me.

What have I gotten myself in to?


	5. DISCONTINUED!

Asdfghjkl; sorry :(


End file.
